


Wardrobe Dysfunction

by Phnxgirl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Could be anytime late Season 7, F/M, Kinda, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnxgirl/pseuds/Phnxgirl
Summary: A closet consolidation leads to a few realizations between Kensi and Deeks. Could be considered a post-ep for 7x18, "Exchange Rate" but could really take place any time after that point through the end of Season 7.





	Wardrobe Dysfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from the angst of my multi-chapter fic (which you should really check out... *nudge nudge* *hint hint* please?), to post this little fluff fest. Many thanks to Psyched for always being my awesome sounding board, and for providing the research that triggered the idea to help me finish it. 
> 
> As always, anything you recognize is not mine, and let me know what you think!

“Hey, I'm back. Where you at?” Deeks called out when he didn’t see Kensi waiting for him on the couch. 

“I'm in your… our room.” The muffled voice drifted through the house to the front room. Deeks set the take out on the coffee table and made his way in the direction of his girlfriend. 

They'd only been living together a few weeks, and Kensi still sometimes forgot it was her house as well. Maybe, he thought, they needed a different place. A place that could just be theirs. 

Deeks entered their bedroom to find a bigger mess than when he left 20 minutes prior. Piles of clothing were strewn along the floor. 

“Sugarbear, what is this? We just got the bathroom contained. What have you done?” 

Kensi emerged from the closet, a pile of shirts draped across her arms and shoulders. His shirts. 

“Why are all of my clothes laying around? When I said I like you wearing my shirts, I didn’t mean as a cape.” He pulled a stack of shirts from around her neck and handed them to her. 

Kensi tossed the shirts to the bed, but made no movement to grab them as they slid to the floor. “The dryer buzzed, and I know you usually tackle the laundry duties, but I felt bad about the bathroom, and you’ve been amazing putting up with me, so I wanted to try to put everything away, maybe earn back some brownie points?” 

“Yes, but what we are supposed to be minimizing your things. Why are only my clothes lying about?”

“I never realized how many of these silly Raglan shirts you have!” 

“My what?!” Deeks examined Kensi’s armful. “Oh, my softball shirts! I love them, they’re so soft!”

“I love them too, because they are!” She rubbed the sleeve of one against her cheek. “But you’ve got a million of them. Why?!” 

“Well you know, they say having a limited wardrobe is a facet of the genius mindset. It reduces decision fatigue, leading to better use of your decision-making energy.” Deeks geared up to share his extensive research on the topic, but Kensi cut him off. 

“Genius, eh? So what’s your excuse?” Kensi asked, mischievous grin growing. 

“Oh, that’s just mean, you want to play this game?” he asked. Kensi nodded, certain she would win this battle. 

Deeks walked into the closet, pushing her back out when she tried to follow. Kensi heard him murmuring to himself as hangers slid over the racks. 

Finally, Deeks emerged. “Okay Princess, let’s review.” He tossed shirts to the floor one by one. “Stripes, stripes, stripes. All blue and white. Oh look, different color, but still - black and white stripes. Shall I continue?”

“If you must.” Kensi chuckled. Deeks went back into the closet and returned with a second armload of shirts.

“Before the era of stripes, there existed a different era. And while this set has not seen the light of day in a long time, apparently you think it still warrants closet space. May I present… the plaids!” As he tossed each shirt down into the growing pile he called them out. “Pink plaid, blue plaid, green, red!”

“But they’re all different!” Kensi insisted. “Some have cropped sleeves or different necklines. Yours are all cookie cutter the same!” 

“They're all different colors at least.”

“Oh yeah, different shades of blue maybe!”

“Hey now! This one is red and white, not a bit of blue to be seen!” Deeks bent down to reach underneath the pile for the indicated shirt. 

Kensi took advantage of her boyfriend's position and reached around his middle, pulling them both down into the pile. She laughed as he squeaked when her fingers tucked under his ribs, tickling him mercilessly. 

Kensi paused and reached for Deeks's face. “Is this what our life has become? Fighting over our lack of fashion sense?” She asked, grinning. When Deeks smiled back at her, she continued. “I love you. And I will work on containing my chaos.”

Deeks took the cue and kissed her, accepting her compromise. “And maybe we can pare some of these down? Maybe two of each print - one long-sleeve, one short?” He let that sink in, before reminding her, “I love you, and that even includes your pigsty.” At her look of indignation, he attempted to tickle Kensi back, using his long arms to hold her close as she tried to evade him. 

As the tickle war transformed into a make-out session, the pair made themselves more comfortable in the laundry nest they'd created. 

“You used to dress more formally. What happened to all those button up shirts you used to wear? They looked good on you. Well, some of them.” Kensi wrinkled her nose at the thought of some of the less flattering pieces of his wardrobe. 

“Didn’t realize you’d noticed so early on…” He wiggled his eyebrows at her teasingly. “I was new to the job, had to make a good impression. Over time, I guess I just started following the example of my coworkers.”

“Well, I’m glad that means you just went more casual. Could you imagine what Hetty would do to you if you showed up in shorts and flip-flops like Eric?” 

Deeks laughed at the thought. “At least he’s got a bit of variety. I like Eric’s odd attire better than Sam’s singular Henley top.” 

Joining in the laughter, Kensi added, “Michelle must have it so easy with his laundry! One shirt, four colors - three of them black!” 

Deeks extracted himself from the two dozen shirts which comprised their nest, and held out his hands. “C’mon, Princess. Take out noodles are a-calling! Then we can get to starting ‘The Great Purge of 2016!’” Kensi entwined their fingers and pulled herself up from the pile and into the arms of her boyfriend. Together they ventured towards their dinner. 

Kensi was still doctoring her noodles to her satisfaction as she posited, “So, based on your clothing theory, Sam must be a super genius, right?” 

The question stopped Deeks mid-bite, “Nah! I think he’s simple.”

Kensi’s face lit up at the wording of his statement, and Deeks was quick to backpedal. “No, I just mean he has simple taste! Easy to please. Don’t tell on me please!”

“I’ll make you a deal, oh genius one,” she left him hanging as she began to eat. “Five of each shirt, and Sam will never know.” 

Deeks grasped her outreached hand and shook it. “Deal!”


End file.
